Maria Kirujūji
Maria Kirujuji (マリア切る十字 Kirujuji Maria): Is a vigilante living on the hunt for the murder of her family, her name dubbed herself as Raguel (ラグエル Ragueru) from the Angel of Justice itself. however upon media due to her name being spread out in japan she slowly become the Blood Maiden (血の女 Chi no on'na) hiding down beneath the grounds of Tokyo and keeping down those who have committed a crime. She is also part of a group of other vigilantes that handles most of her operations and would sometimes joint their activities together. Appearance Maria is well known for her slender waist and voluptuous body, which in her natural asian roots her black eye and small lips makes her naturally a woman that deserves a praise for her looks however Maria is not one to take kindly to advances without consent especially facing them most of the time. Owning up to her long black curly hair she always has it woven down onto her shoulders it's long but on mostly a moderate scale and easy to manage and play her hair is specially soft to touch and smells like flowers. As for her school outfit she is only known for using her uniform's before she dropped out of her own school to become a fully-pledged vigilante on the hunt for the criminals that is connected to her parent's murder. School maria.png|Maria School Outfit Maria Kirujuji face.png|Maria Casual Clothes large.jpg|Maria disguised Personality Maria is considered to be cold-blooded mostly towards those that are connected to her family's murder and anyone that will fight with her vision of Justice forcing law upon her hands. While not the best way of letting herself become a hero she took it upon herself to move as the heroes that promised to protect those that needs it failed her and also was part of the crime that was committed gravely to her, however Maria wasn't like what the media portrays her she's nothing but a broken woman traumatized with the experience that heavily damaged her mentally and copes with it in an unhealthy manner and is driven both by her emotions. despite being a calm and analytic woman her emotions are becoming her first face and makes hasty and irrational decision. after the incident she became less trustful and avoided human relationship as much as possible as she's afraid that she might dragged those she loves once again in her dangerous crusade while she was sensitive despite her tough other shell she was always passive in her life before finally making a decision to fight back knowing that she had nothing to lose but her life. Maria still does dream of a normal life that she knows she will never get back, the souls she have taken will forever weight her shoulders and the guilt and emotions that rides within her mind will haunt her till she can finally let go of the emotions that has kept her in a state of no-return and before all of this was happening Maria was protective of her family and her friends and anyone close to her and only wanted to do what's best for them as such her failing to protect her family and the heroes she believed in with no hesitation as well as the slow and torturous kidnapping of her friends she secluded herself on a life that forces her to fight back. History empty as for now Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Overall Abilities: Maria is simply quick on her feet and is powered by her reflexes however she has never had any major training and relies only on her quirk for the outcome of the battle however she is still able to escape from many operatives and heroes displaying that she is quick on her feet and relies mostly on her knowledge and senses to easily get out of sticky situation while never been formally trained Maria can still run faster than average person but not as fast as trained ones. She is almost clueless for hand-to-hand combat or any combat regardless and makes up for it with her strong quirk and witty planning which allows her to use and achieve many wins upon her battle but facing with opponents stronger than her Maria is forced to fight creatively which she does best and creates different techniques and attacks using only a simple molding technique and natural knowledge about science. Ways of Combat Quirk-Reliant: Having no training on her physical combat abilities, She is forced to rely on her flexibility of quick thinking and decision making as such as her intelligence to make the outmost of her quirk which she excels best as she is able to evade trained individuals easily by simply using her head. It's not her quirk that makes her fearsome it's how she uses it that she easily became a feared individual among society despite only willing to make good despite her selfish meaning. Quirk Crucifix (十字架 Jūjika): Is an emitter quirk. It allows Maria to create a cross figure out of her body, using her body's own cell mostly her skin releasing it creates a material alien to the world with it's own molecular structure. It's tough and strong however it is not indestructible and can still be broken through, via physical force and exertion and quirks that allows things to pass through solid objects as the cross itself is still solid. The material in a sense can absorb energy, motion energy and such creating various effects however it cannot create energy nor destroy it but using the factors of this world such as heat and motion it can cause various effects with different uses depending on how Maria can implement it however while sounding very impressive the management of this is incredibly straightforward and easy to dodge for as controlling the crosses means adjusted weight to her mental and physical exertion as she can feel the weight of the multiple number of crosses in her control or area, It's also to be said that the crosses can be a matter of size and can be molded to create bigger and stronger crosses however the bigger it is the lesser it can create various effects as such Maria only uses bigger crosses as shield and defense and other things. While the crosses can develop some kind of effects via energy itself, with the right amount of energy it can break as an example a strong punch to the cross that overpass the energy it can it will easily shatter or crack and as another example with the right temperature the crosses can develop another kind of effect however it can melt in extreme heat. Her quirk varies in ranges as in can be both short range, mid-range or long-range. Maria won't be able to efficiently control the crosses in long distances however she can accelerate them and use them like guns to fire in long distances however the quirk relies on her senses of sight as she can only create and control this crosses with no more additional effect but with only her creative uses of the quirk. Maria also develops a tattoo like figments in her body which stores a special source of cell that refuels the management of materials and using her body's own cell and fat to create the shapes, form and size of the crosses. It however dissipates upon overuse however upon refilling it or by giving time to let her own body to create those kind of cells again it would appear again as such Maria has to consistently make use of her already used crosses as to not run out so quickly as such she makes it her most importance to keep the number in check and only use the available number of crosses that she limited herself to use. Techniques Crucifixion Phase 1 : Bind (磔刑のフェーズ1：縛り Takkei no fēzu 1: Shibari): Maria creates a bar of crosses molding them together to form a chain like shape that she uses to restrain anyone that is trying to get away or to stop them before they could even attacked however Maria is inept at moving longer molded things specially bending them to reach a certain target as such the move is slower but is the key to create a path for her barrage of attacks. Crucifixion Phase 2 : Fire (磔刑フェーズ2：火 Takkei fēzu 2: Hi): If completed with the first step she is able to restrain the enemy which allows her to fire the remaining crosses that is in use in the same speed of a bullet while keeping the crosses in a tight-lock and getting tighter with each passing second. In this way she is able to secure most of her kill, however the key in this technique is that she is dependent on her Bind. By avoiding it using speed-quirks or deflecting the chains it's also possible to break the crosses with sheer strength but if outsmarted Maria can easily gun down the opponent and deal major damage. Equipment ayeeeeeee Relationships yieeee Trivia She is based of Luna from the series Rakia Her last name literally means Cross Cutting (切る十字) deprived from the suffix Kiru & Juji while her first name Maria (マリア) is taken for her persona as a rebellious teen.